


It's In His Nature

by thedancingstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst??, Denial, Kissing, M/M, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Onesided Loceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, question marks because angst isn't my strongest suit, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: It was so easy to dress up as Patton. But something happened to Deceit's heart when he did.





	It's In His Nature

 

It was so easy to pretend. It was like second nature. Except it _was_ in his nature to pretend. It was so easy to fool. So easy to act as him. He didn’t think it’d be easy if he was being honest with himself. He, honestly, thought that the others would notice.

Guess he really did have Morality down _pat_.

Starting out, he dressed as him. Piece of cake. Deceit just borrowed one of Patton’s shirts and his old cardigan. (Again, how did no one notice?). Then he just conjured another pair of glasses. It wasn’t hard to dress up, especially since they had the same face.

Next he needed to nail Patton’s personality. Deceit made sure to have a lighter voice, and mention childish things. He, looking back, realized he messed up a bit, but overall he was pretty good.

Another thing he noticed to do, though – and he made absolute sure to keep up – was how to act to the other sides. Deceit noticed that Patton tries to make everyone feel included. He had to pay attention to all of them. (Other than the fact he needed to be careful anyways.) So he made sure to compliment Roman and ask Logan for information. (He knew if he interacted with Virgil too much, Virgil would get suspicious. Well more suspicious than he already was.)

But the last thing he noticed that he’d have to act, that no one seemed to notice, was Patton’s slight flirting with Logan.

It was all fun and games, until a few weeks after the play.

Deceit hardly regretted his decisions, especially when it came to acting. But this moment haunted him. Acting as Patton with a little love towards Logan started his own feelings towards the logical side. And he hated it!

Except he wasn’t even being honest with himself. The feelings swirled around him in bliss. Thinking about the teacher brought waves of happiness. The way he dressed so professionally with his tie. The way he held himself up. His little quirks he had, like adjusting his glasses all the time.

And his entire existence.

Logic was a perfect balance to Deceit. He was all facts and knowledge, while Deceit was bending that reality. Logic was the stone that kept Deceit on land. To face what was true.

And to face what wasn’t.

What made his love towards the logical side increase was his lies. Logan has his way with feelings. Except his way was just to avoid them. He said he didn’t need them. He said he didn’t have them. He was frequently lying to everyone. Including himself. And Deceit loved that. It was like eating his favorite candy anytime Logan lied.

Everyday, his crush grew stronger.

He didn’t need Roman’s help to fantasize. He started daydreaming about going up to Logan and screaming out his feelings. He didn’t need Virgil’s help to worry about outcomes and confrontation when they came to pass. Everything could go wrong it Deceit were to actually go up to Logan for even a small talk. And he didn’t need Patton’s help to know it was wrong to think about this.

Deceit knew more than he let on. Only because he knew when people lied. And because he shared the same room as Patton.

Patton almost never lied. If he did, it’d be about his own negative feelings. Deceit would always feel guilt when he knew Patton wanted to cry, but held himself back. He wouldn’t do that if Deceit wasn’t there. But because he almost never lied, he would tell his roommate things that was on his mind.

The other sides were often in conversation. Mostly because Deceit asked for it.

And recently, Logic came up for than the others.

When Deceit would ask Patton to talk about Logan, he would just start babbling about how great he was and such. (Patton would definitely never miss an opportunity to talk about the others with the same enthusiasm, no matter whether his feelings for the others were different compared to his feelings towards Logan.)

One day, in the middle of a conversation, Deceit spoke up and asked, “Do you love him?”

He never thought he’d see Patton get so quiet. His body language said it all. Deceit knew that Patton knew that if he lied, Deceit would know. And telling the truth led to the same conclusion. Patton couldn’t hide it.

“Yes.”

Deceit knew it was wrong, now that he knew his friend’s feelings; he couldn’t go and pursue his love.

Deceit smiled. “I didn’t know it,” he teased. Patton blushed. The perfect cover up.

“And so do you,” Patton said quietly. Deceit stopped smiling. Guess not as perfect.

“Excuse me?”

“You also love Logan.” He shrugged. “I know.”

Of course he’d know. He’s Thomas’s heart. Just as Deceit would know when someone is lying, Patton would know when someone is feeling highly about something. All he needed to do was connect the dots. And Patton was really good at connecting dots.

“No I don’t!” Deceit defended. Here’s the thing, though. Deceit speaks in lie – whether intentional or not – and everyone knew that. (Except Roman for some reason.) And most specifically, Patton knew that.

It doesn’t help that Patton was also really good at translating Deceit’s lies. Thankfully for Deceit, though, Patton just nodded, leaving the conversation there.

Patton got up. “Well, I got to go.” _Liar._ “We’ll talk later.” And with that, he left Deceit. And he shouldn’t have. Because Deceit now had ideas.

It had been so easy the first time. Why would the second time be any different?

He walked up to Logan in full Patton costume. This time, he made sure that he had the cat hoodie. When Logan looked up from the coffee he was drinking, Deceit widened his mouth into a large grin.

“Hey, Logan!” Deceit noticed Logan’s eyes subtly move around, Logan’s small smile come up and lose itself again, and Logan’s light coloring of his cheeks. Deceit sighed silently, letting the warmth of the lie Logan told himself – whatever it was – wrap around him.

“Hello, Patton,” Logan said monotonely.

“What-cha doing?” Deceit asked, blinking a little too much.

“Drinking coffee,” he replied, putting down his cup. He then looked at Deceit. At _Patton_. He tilted his head. “Do you need my assistance?”

Deceit exhaled, hanging his head. “I guess I do.” He grimaced. “I just don’t know why I came to you.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, I know why I came to you, but I don’t know why I didn’t stop myself.”

“I don’t think I get what you mean, Patton,” Logan said, more softly the more he walked towards Deceit. Deceit sighed heavily. “Pat… Could you explain it to me, please?”

“It’s just a whole bunch of emotion,” Deceit grumbled. “You don’t want to deal with my…” He made a gesture to show himself.

“Pat. Look at me.” He was whispering now. Lies were being wiped out of his heart. Deceit could feel it. Just as Patton was good at connecting dots, so was Deceit when it came to lies. Logic was coming to terms with his feelings. And it hurt Deceit. He felt so _heartbroken_.

Deceit lifted his head to meet Logan’s eyes. They were covered with concern. There was another pang in Deceit’s heart. Logan really cared for Patton.

Deceit was lying to himself.

No. No. No! Deceit! Come to terms with this! You knew it would turn out like this anyways! Let it go! Logan is in love with Patton!

That realization didn’t stop Deceit from leaning in and kissing Logan anyways. Logan fell into it easily. He cupped Deceit’s face with both his hands. Even though he knew it was _wrong_ , Deceit went for more. To his delight, Logan reciprocated.

Lies were sliding off and floating into the wind. Disappearing. Deceit felt it. Logan was no longer lying to himself.

Deceit thought about Patton. How Patton would be so glad to know that Logan loved him back. He thought about Patton’s feelings. How he knew about Patton’s feelings and still went in for a kiss.

Deceit pulled away abruptly. They stared a while before Deceit dashed away.

“Patton!” Logan yelled behind him. Deceit turned the corner.

And to his horror, who would be standing there but Patton. Deceit knew he was done for. An angry Patton is nothing to cross. But upon further investigation, Deceit noticed Patton wasn’t angry. Just… sympathetic?

“I’m so sorry,” Patton whispered. Deceit, at that moment, wanted to burst into tears. But he didn’t. He just stared at Patton. Patton widened his eyes. “You should hide. Logan will come looking for you… well… me.”

“Right.” Deceit ran past Patton to duck around another corner. Before he did, he turned back to Patton. He threw the cat hoodie to its owner. Patton caught it and wrapped it around his shoulders just in time for Logan to appear and for Deceit to disappear.

“Logan! I’m sorry I ran off!” Patton said, filling the role. As if he was the one in the kitchen. “I was just… full of emotion and I didn’t want to overwhelm you,” Patton explained.

“I don’t mind your emotions,” Logan replied. Deceit peaked to see Logan lean in to Patton. He turned away to give privacy.

But he was satisfied. He helped. He helped Logan realize his feelings. He helped Patton get with his love. It didn’t hurt anymore.

At least that’s what he told himself. After all:

It was in his nature to lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Deceit!


End file.
